


The Spoils

by clarabellas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarabellas/pseuds/clarabellas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself on the losing side of a battle with Lucius Malfoy, and Lucius claims his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way, shape or form affiliated with the Harry Potter universe. That right belongs exclusively to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Not quite sure where this fic came from. Hopefully someone enjoys, because it was kind of fun to write.

“Potter. It appears that I have you completely at my mercy.” 

The clipped tones of Lucius Malfoy’s voice cause Harry’s head to snap up in shock. He squints, for his glasses are discarded on the floor several feet away, yet his face is masked in what is unmistakeable fury. His hands are fastened securely above his head in iron manacles, and Harry finds it hard to keep his head from lolling on his neck. His legs are spread-eagle, gooseflesh rising in the chill air, flesh entirely bare. 

“Malfoy. Fight me with your wand, like a wizard, not a barbarian.” Harry spits. 

Lucius laughs coldly and sneers, “The time for fighting is over. To the victor go the spoils.” 

The tall, aristocratic man steps closer, expensive leather boots clicking on the hard flooring. He shrugs elegantly out of his outer robe, no doubt crafted in the finest of fabrics, draping it on a low table and places his snakehead cane neatly on top. 

“Do you know what I am going to do to you?” He intones quietly. 

Harry is silent for a moment, the possibilities rushing through his mind. Eventually, he shakes his head. 

“Do your worst, Malfoy.”

Lucius smirked. He intends to do just that. 

“So nice to have your permission, Potter. I assure you, however, that by the time I am through, you will be begging for more.” 

Harry scoffs.

Rising a single, perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Lucius rolls up his sleeves to the elbow and approaches until there is a mere hairsbreadth between them. Harry stiffens, Lucius’ steely-grey gaze boring into his own green. He gasps when he feels Lucius’ silken touch on his cold-sensitive sides, caressing from his ribs to his hips. Harry sucks in a gasp, letting it out in a shudder. The hands shift to his lower back, sinking into his skin and kneading the tense muscles. 

“Relax, Potter. This will be my pleasure.” The man purrs. 

Harry closes his eyes as the wandering hands rise, thumbs lightly toying with his already stiff nipples. He whimpers, and Lucius hums in satisfaction. Harry feels the air shift and he feels Lucius’ hot mouth latch onto his chest, sucking and nibbling the pebbled nubs. The man’s eyes flick upwards, tacking in Harry’s flushed cheeks and slack jaw. He retreats momentarily, before peppering the younger man’s taut neck with light kisses. He flicks his tongue against the pale skin, grazing it lightly with his teeth. 

“Shall I leave my mark upon your sweet skin, Potter, for the world to see?” He breathes against Harry’s neck. 

Harry clenches his eyes closed and shakes his head quickly. The younger man is flushed and panting, and a quick glance towards his manhood shows that he is painfully aroused. 

“Now, I don’t think you mean that.” 

Lucius ignores Harry’s protests and sucks roughly on his neck and collarbone, leaving angry red marks in his wake. Harry’s soft cries are sweet music to him, but he is determined to bring out far lewder noises before the night is through. Lucius latches onto an ear lobe, working it softly with his tongue. Harry lets a moan escape before flushing in embarrassment. Lucius chuckles in response, before returning his attention to the young man’s neck. He works on deepening the bruising on a particularly obvious spot beneath Harry’s jaw, laving it with attention. The man then withdraws, admiring the heaving body before him.

Lucius groans lowly in approval, feeling the tightening in his trousers. Harry’s own member is flushed an angry red and is standing almost flush against his abdomen, leaking fluid over the skin. Lucius kisses a trail down the man’s chest, rubbing gentle circles into his hips and pelvic bones. He trails tender fingers reverently over taut muscles, continuing until he is eye level with Harry’s aching cock. Harry stiffens in anticipation, feeling hot breath over the flesh and hoping the man will give him sweet release. It was not so, for Lucius shifted began to press open-mouthed kisses against his calves. Harry cried out in desperation, but Lucius ignored him, instead choosing to massage his feet and ankles. Agonising minutes later, Lucius returned his attentions higher, caressing his inner thighs with both fingers and lips. Harry knew that his legs would be similarly riddled with love bites as his neck. 

“Please...!” Harry groans. 

“Tell me what you desire, Potter, and I shall oblige.” 

“Touch me...”

“Why, I am already touching you.” Lucius chuckles from between his legs, achingly close to his erection. 

“Touch my…cock, please!” He pleads. 

Lucius does not respond, and instead wraps a smooth, broad hand around Harry’s hardness. Harry almost weeps with relief, and is brought to climax in a mere three languid strokes of Lucius’ perfect hand, spilling thick ejaculate over the skin. 

Lucius tuts. 

“Now look what you’ve done. You’ve soiled me.” 

Harry looks shamed, but Lucius is hardly displeased. He raises the hand to Harry’s face, gesturing to it with a nod of his head and a raised eyebrow.

“Clean me.” 

With trepidation, a pink tongue sneaks past equally rosy lips, lapping up ropes of cum. He pays attention to long, precise fingers, and sucks lightly on the palm, and Lucius is satisfied. He uses the same hand to cup Harry’s now warm cheek, and presses their lips together. Harry breaths him in like a man deprived of oxygen. Their tongues battle, as Lucius massages the other man’s lips expertly. Their bodies are crushed together, and Lucius cares little that Harry’s rapidly rising cock is leaving dampness on his shirtfront. 

“Want to…hold you.” Harry mumbles when they break apart. 

“Mm? How can I be certain that you will not attempt to flee me?” 

Harry moans, “It’s so hot…need you to finish what you started…need you.” 

Lucius backs away, pulling an iron key from his pocket, before pushing up his sleeve to fully reveal his forearm. He dangles the key from one finger, tempting Harry with freedom, while confronting Harry with the image of the Dark Mark upon otherwise pristine skin.

“You want me to fuck you, Potter? You want this Death Eater? Once I have you, I am not like to let you go.” 

“Don’t care.” Harry says, arching his back against his confines. 

Lucius releases both Harry’s ankles and wrists, lowing the younger man gently to the floor. Harry’s legs fail him, and he crumples in a heap. Lucius unbuttons his trousers and steps out of them, along with his silk underwear, letting his large cock spring free. He lifts Harry’s chin with a steady hand, and the man’s eyes widen. Harry visibly swallows, before opening his mouth the take Lucius’ member inside. Harry is inexperienced, but eager, and traces his tongue lightly around the head of the man’s cock, before plunging the length almost entirely into his warm mouth. What he cannot swallow, he caresses with uncertain hands. While tracing the underside, he fondles heavy balls, and Lucius lets out a heady groan. Harry hollows his cheeks, attempting to take the man in entirely, as Lucius fists his hands into messy black hair.

Before long, Lucius feels his balls tightening, and he attempts to pull Harry’s mouth away from his cock. Harry, however, ignores the warning, and redoubles his ministrations on the man’s member. Lucius empties himself inside the hot mouth, Harry doing his best to swallow the salty cum. Lucius notes the white substance leaking out of a corner of Harry’s mouth, and leans down to capture the lips in a rough kiss, licking away the residue. 

Cock temporarily spent, Lucius lifts the younger man into his arms, and Harry wraps his arms tightly around his neck. 

“Lucius….” Harry hisses, rutting his hips into the other man’s hip.

“So eager. Worry not, I will give you what you want.”

Lucius carries Harry to the table, placing him face first on his knees, taut ass sticking into the air. Lucius strokes the smooth globes reverently, spreading the cheeks apart to view the pucker in the centre. He runs a fingertip over the entrance, it twitching slightly. 

“Tell me, Potter. Have you ever known a man before me?”

He notices Harry shake his head and he smiles in satisfaction. 

“Very well. I will show you what it is like to have a man. Though I doubt any other will satisfy you as I can…” 

Lucius lowers his mouth to the tight hole, laving it with his tongue. Harry gasps; surprised that Lucius would commit such an act himself. Harry feels the man’s tongue dip inside, attempting to stretch the tight confine. A hand reaches around to Harry’s lips, and Harry immediately obliges, coating the digits in saliva. 

Lucius begins with one slim finger inside his entrance, pushing against the sides and loosening the hole further. Once he is satisfied, he adds a second, beginning a scissoring motion. Pushing further inside, Lucius touches a place inside of him that makes him see stars. Aiming his ministrations to this location, Harry cannot help but moan. 

“Good boy, that’s what I like to hear. Shall we try for a third?”

Harry can only groan in response, too far gone in a haze of pleasure. He barely notices Lucius insert a third finger, loosening his ass to a suitable level. By now, Lucius’ cock is once again hard, and he lines it up with the winking pucker of Harry’s ass. He glides in with one stroke, and Harry keens as he nudges his sweet spot. Harry feels full and content, and he pushes back against Lucius. Taking this response as encouragement, the man pulls out, then slams back home, and Harry needs to grip the sides of the table with painful force, lest his arms fail him. 

“Yes, Lucius!” He groans as Lucius thrusts in and out of him repeatedly. 

Lucius reaches around and grasps Harry’s bouncing cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. This proves too much for Harry, and he releases with a drawn out moan, collapsing bodily with Lucius’ cock still hard and pulsing inside him. His ass clenches around Lucius’ member, and the man lets out a groan of his own, but does not spend himself inside Harry yet. Lucius leans forward over Harry’s back and whispers into his ear.

“I want to see your face as I take you.” 

Harry hums in affirmative and allows Lucius to turn him onto his back, too weak to move himself. Standing between Harry’s quivering legs, he delights in seeing the man’s flushed face and love-bite covered neck. He languidly moves his cock inside the tight hole, wrapping the man’s legs around his waist.

“You look good like this, Potter. All mine.”

“All yours.” Harry agrees. 

Lucius braces his arms against either side of Harry’s head, and pumps himself into the other man. Harry turns his head to the side, and, finding himself face-to-face with Lucius’ Dark Mark. Gently, tenderly, Harry presses his lips to the cursed mark. Lucius’ breath hitches slightly, and he draws Harry’s lips to his own in a loving caress. He continues to push inside the man, gradually nudging him to a third climax. As Harry splatters his stomach with his own come, moaning exhaustedly inside Lucius’ mouth, Lucius comes to his own release deep inside his partner. Shuddering in pleasure, he feels himself softening inside Harry’s slick chamber. They are still massaging each other’s lips as Lucius’ pulls out and collapses atop Harry’s body, spent. 

“Oh, Merlin, love you, Lucius.” Harry whispers into his lover’s ear. 

“We’d best head to bed, love. But first, a bath.” Lucius chuckles in return.

Lucius stands, lifting Harry into his arms. Harry immediately loops his hands around Lucius’ neck, content to let his lover take care of him. Lucius heads upstairs, to the master suite of the manor, where a lightly steaming bath already awaits them. Lucius lowers Harry into the water first, before sliding in behind him, arms circled around the smaller man’s waist. He leans his chin on Harry’s shoulder. 

They slowly wash one another’s bodies, cleansing away both sweat and cum. Once clean, Lucius lifts his lover from the water and softly towels him dry. Harry sighs, the soft material feeling exquisite on his sensitive skin. Lucius then carries him to bed, slipping him beneath goose down quilts and expensive cotton sheets, before sliding in next to him. Harry tucks his head against Lucius’ bare chest, and Lucius slings an arm over Harry’s waist, entangling their legs. 

“Missed you, Lucius. Don’t leave me for that long again.” Harry mutters wearily. 

Lucius kisses Harry’s forehead. 

“I was only away for two weeks.” He attempts to placate. 

“Two weeks too long!” Harry protests. 

“How was I to know you’d become such a horny minx in my absence? You were just as tight as the first time, tonight.” 

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it!”

“Indeed I did. Perhaps I should leave for business more often…” Lucius muses. 

Harry huffs, burying his head into Lucius’ chest. 

“I missed you, too, Harry.” Lucius murmurs, carding his fingers through Harry’s messy locks and kissing him chastely on the lips. 

Harry relaxes instantly, knowing this is almost as close to a declaration of love as Lucius gets, and sighs contentedly in his husband’s arms. 

 

\--FIN--


End file.
